


Ghost

by Trashcanniballecter



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcanniballecter/pseuds/Trashcanniballecter
Summary: In 1997 Lee Unwin died, sux months later his son Eggsy Unwin went missing. In 2015 Harry Hart sees a ghost.





	1. Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr hotsaucess.  
> This is gonna be an angsty one. Any feedback is welcome!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In 1997 Lee Unwin died. Six months later his son Eggsy Unwin went missing. In 2015 Harry Hart saw a ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr hotsaucess. Any feedback is appreciated

Harry Hart has two major regrets in his life. The first being the tragic and untimely demise of one Lee Unwin.

Lee had beeb a wonderful man. Strong, determined, brilliant and so very kind. He was one of Harry's closest and dearest friends. They were practically brothers. He was also a near perfect recruit. He would have been a wonderful Kingsman as well if it hadn't been for Harry's stupid mistake. If Harry had just Seen the damn granade then Lee would still be alive and both Harry's regrets would have never happened. But Harry can't change the past, Lee died that day and six months later Harry's biggest regret still happened.

Eggsy Unwin was a sweet little boy. Always had been. Energetic and bright, full of joy and innocent hope. His bright light had dimmed a little after Lee died. But he was still so strong and kind, just like Lee. Harry had always adored the boy. Harry had made a promise to Lee that he would always protect his wife and son. And for those first six months after Lee died he did. It was so easy. Caring for this wonderful family had never been a burden. It was all so  _Easy._

Until it wasn't. Until he failed. Until he lost that bright hopeful boy. He failed Lee. He failed Michelle. And most painfully of all he Failed sweet, kind little 7 year old Eggsy Unwin. And he continued failing him, and failing him. Harry had been so confident, so Sure, that he could protect Eggsy. When Eggsy was taken a mere six months after Lee's death Harry was crushed.

Harry tried so hard to hold onto hope. He searched every possible lead to find Eggsy. But trails ran cold. Harry hit dead end after dead end and after so many years with no new leads Harry just had to accept that the boy was most likely dead.

The man Harry Hart was now was almost unreasonable to the man he had been back when the Unwin family was whole. Physically Harry didn't really Look too much different from before, the years showed of course in the multiplying lines on his face and the strands if grey that streaked through his hair. No the change was in his eyes and how he carried himself. Harry was a man defeated, a man weighted down by the pain of a life of loss and regret. He was still a brilliant agent but his soul deep sadness was always visible in his once bright eyes 

Merlin and Harry had grown apart over the years. Or, more accurately, Harry had pushed them apart. Pushed Merlin out. Harry built up his walls so high even his best friend couldn't break through. Merlin had tried though, never stopped really, but he realized that Harry wouldn't let him in. Marlin still considered Harry his best friend, he cared so deeply for him but he had to change how he showed it. He always kept a close eye on Harry, made sure he took care of himself, made sure Harry didn't get too reckless. He knew that Harry felt he had nothing left yo lose and Merlin wasn't about to let Harry die too. Not by his own hand or the hand of an enemy. Not if he could help it. He had been successful so far but the worry was alwats there.

Harry is disgusted by these heinous people. He could barely bring himself to call them people. Thay are monsters. Kidnappers, human trafficer, drug dealers and hired guns. He despised them all but he had to infiltrate them in order to bring them down. It had taken months but he had finally managed to get into theur main base. Harry was making his way to find the bosd when he stopped dead in his tracks.

He has gone mad surely. It has to be the only explanation. He couldn't breathe. Couldn't think because in front of him, real and solid as himself, stood a ghost.

"Lee?"


	2. Gareth Baker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gareth Baker has no memories from before the age of 9. Father has always told him that he had falleb and hit his head. He was never sure if it was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa quick update! It won't always be so fast but I already had the first 2 chapters! I'll try updating whenever possible. As always feedback is always welcome

Gareth Baker has no memories before the age of 9. Father has always told him that he had fallen and hit his head. He was never sure if it was true, it never felt right but why would Father ever lie to him? Fathe loves him. He had always protected hin from the things Gareth knew happened to tge other boys here .

Gareth was no fool, he knows that Father is not a goid man. He can't even say he was was good to him, really. He hurt him. He forced him to work in "the family business". Gareth had blood on his hands because of Father but he had never been sold, never had to do what the other boys who pasted through here had to do to survive. So surely he was loved.

But that void ib his memory always struck him as odd. He tried not to think too hard about it, every time he thought about it too much he would get a headache and flashes of images that made no sense. An umbrella, an odd pibk medal, butterflies and a man with a kind face. The last was the most unusual, there was no surplus of kindness in his life. When Gareth was younger he would tell Father about the images. Father quickly beat that habit out of him. Gareth now knew better than to anger Father.

When Gareth spotted the strange man on the base he was struck with a horrible feeling of Wrongness. He doesn't know this man, he's sure of it, but the look on his face is all wrong. That face is not supposed to look at him with shock and sadness, it's supposed to look kind and fond.But it doesn't make sense. No One has ever looked at him like that so why is he expecting it from a man he doesn't even know? Gareth is starting to become distressed when the man speaks and something in Gareths mind starts to click into place.

                    -------------------------

Surely this must be the ghost of Lee Unwin in front of him. Harry has seen Lee many times throughout the years since his death. Out the corner of his eye on crowded streets. In horrible nightmares that Haryy woke from clutching his chest and gasling for air. But he had never seen Lee look so solid. So present right there in front kf him like he was still alive. He was sure he wasn't dreaming. He Knows he's on a mission, he's Not dreaming.

Then he sees it.

Harry and Lee were close. They had been friends for many years before Harry had recruited him to Kingsman. Harry had been Lee's bloody Best Man for Christ Sakes. And Lee, like Eggsy, was almost constantly in his thoughts.

If there was one thing Harry knows about Lee it's that he has never had a mole on his neck.

But Eggsy did.

He could never let himself forget anything about the boy. Not when he had watched the boy grow from a babe. Not when he was the reason Eggsy was taken. Not with the years of searching. Not with the nightmares. Not with the photo of Eggsy and Lee that Harry carried in his walket, a picture he had taken himself, a picture Merlin claimed Harry tortured himself with by looking at it and reminding himself of his failures.

Eggsy Unwin is alive and standing right in front of him.

"Jesus Christ Almighty." Harry barely hears the sound of Merlins voice through his hlasses because Eggsy is coming towards him. Fast.

"Eggsy" Harry's voice was little more than a choked whisper. As the boy, no man now, stumbled closer Harry saw so many emotions pass over his face. Confusion, fear, guilt, sadness, and finally recognition.

"Harry?" The poor boy looked like his whole world was crumbling right in front of his face.

It probably was, Harry realized. All Harry wanted to do was hug the boy. All these years and he was Alive! If he held him in his arms he would know this was real and not just a cruelly sweet dream. But he doesn't know how Eggsy would react. He doesn't know what he's been through since he lost him. Harry doesn't want to risk scaring him away when he's only just found him again.

           --------------------------------

At the sound of that name, his Real name, everything came rushing back in flashes. His mum. His dad, not Father, his Real dad. His family. Happy days together. Butterflies. Dad going away. Mum crying into a suited man shoulder. The same man telling him to be strong. Being taken. Surviving. Becoming Gareth to protect himself. Becoming a killer. He saw the umbrella the man in front of him was holding and the last piece clicked into place.

"Harry?"

Gare- no Eggsy now, Always Eggsy, felt sick. Sick from his loss. Sick about how things Should have been but weren't. Sick of what he had had to do to survive, of what he had had to become. Everything he had ever knkwn as Gareth was a lie.

Harry looked absolutely wrecked. Life had obviously weighted heavily on his shoulders and there was so much sadness in his eyes.  _I did that._ Eggsy knew. But Eggsy could see a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

Eggsy stumbled the last few feet and wrapped his arms around his dear old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it's taking so long for me to get chapter 3 up. Writers block is a bitch. I promise this isn't abandoned or anything.


End file.
